10 Songs on shuffle
by GlassesForever88
Summary: I put my Ipod on shuffle and wrote 10 short stories to 10 short songs! Got the rules from kyotoprincess!


Rules:

1. Pick a character, fandom, paring, ect.

2. Put you music on shuffle and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do this for ten songs.

* * *

><p><span>01. NowadaysHot Honey Rag- Chicago

Ciel was getting ready for the circus. He hoped he was going to do just fine. Sebastian, aka 'black', said that there was nothing to worry about.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the London Theater is proud to present, two new comers to the Noah's Ark Circus! Smile and Black!" The ring master said as the certain opened. Ciel was so scared to see so many people watching him. He walked out to the music with Sebastian close behind. 'This was going to be an interesting night.' Ciel thought.

02. Castle on a Cloud- Les Miserables

Sebastian walked to Ciel's room. He heard him singing a song. "Not in my castle on a cloud." Ciel sang. "There is a room that's full of toys, there a 100 boys and girls. Nobody shouts or talks to loud. Not in my castle on a cloud." Sebastian thought Ciel was singing about a place until he heard this from Ciel: "There is a lady all in white holds me and sings a lullaby. She's nice to see and she's soft to touch, she says 'Ciel, I love you very much.'" Sebastian listened and realizes the small boy is talking about his mother. "Ciel, time for bed." He said walking in. Ciel's head shot up, and nodded. 'He'll forget one day.' Sebastian thought.

03. Sexy Back- Justin Timberlake

Alois thought he was all that. Sexy, Smart, Hot, and Seductive. Boy was he right. Claude walked over to the blonde, and had a look on his face that was going to change Alois's life for a long, long time. "Hello Claude." Alois said in a sexy voice with a seductive smile on his face. Claude leaned down and kissed the boy on the lips. "Your mine tonight Alois." Claude said with a look on his face that Alois was happy to see. Alois started kissing Claude. Claude picked him up and brought him to Claude's room, all while making out with him. Claude kicked the door closed. Alois's ass had never hurt that much in is life.

04. Not Alone- A Very Potter Musical (AVPM)

Ciel sat on his bed looking out the window. He wondered what it was like to have a crush on someone. Anyone. Sebastian walked in and saw Ciel crying. "What's wrong young master?" The butler asked. "I'm gonna be alone forever." Ciel said through his tears. "No your not." Sebastian said sitting next to the boy. "What makes you think that?" Ciel asked. _"Baby you're not alone. Cuz you're here with me." _Sebastian sang. _"And nothings ever gonna bring us down, 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you it true. It don't matter what it come to be, our love is all we need to make it though." _Ciel got up and sang; _"I still have trouble. I trip and stumble trying to make sense of things sometime. I looks for reasons but I don't need them, all I need is to look is your eyes, and I realizes." _Ciel left the sentence hanging and kisses Sebastian. "I love you Sebastian." Ciel said hugging the demon, his demon. _"Baby, I'm not alone, 'cause you're here with me, and nothings ever gonna bring us down, 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true, it don't matter what'll come to be our love is all we to make it through." _They finished singing as Ciel fell asleep. "It doesn't matter what will come to be, because our love is all we need to make it through." Sebastian said watching his love sleep.

05. Paparazzi- Lady Gaga (I laughed 30 seconds into the song)

"Lizze, go away!" I said pushing the blonde away. "But Ciel, this photo can go on our wedding card." My cousin said. "No." I said. "But I'm your biggest fan, and all I want you to do is love me back!" Lizze said. 'When is she gonna realize I don't love her.' I thought letting her take the picture.

06. All I want for Christmas- Mariah Carey 

He saw the snow fall on the ground as the teen watched the front door. Ciel was 18 and was excited to see Sebastian after the long summer. Ciel had mistletoe in hand to get a welcome back kiss from his boyfriend. He wanted to see Sebastian for months because of a long trip. Ciel heard the car door close, Sebastian was home. Ciel ran out the door and shoved himself into his lover. Sebastian hugged him back and saw Ciel's arm raised above them. Sebastian looked up and saw the mistletoe. Ciel looked up and kissed Sebastian. This is going to be, the best Christmas ever.

07. Love Duet- Starmites (I have a bunch of show tunes on my IPod…)

"I love you." Sebastian told Ciel. "I love you too." Ciel said as their song came on. _"You are the girl of my dream, I found the girl of my dreams. And I know now, I'll never let you go." _The mp3 player played. The couple danced to the music under the stars. _"You are the boy of my dream, I found the boy of my dreams. And I know now, I'll never let you go." _They hoped they could stay like this forever. _"Now you are mine, now we are one and the dream is true, and we'll never, never be afried. For as long as I'm with you, there's no need to hide, I will never, never leave you now. I will stay by your side." _

08. I've got the word on a string- Frank Sinatra

Ciel thought he had the world. Literally, he thought he ruled the world. Anything he wanted would just come to him. But every now and then, Sebastian, Mey-Rin and Lizze would bring him back to earth and reality. Sometimes reality is a good thing. But pretending is just as good sometimes too.

09. Afried of the Dark- Starmites (SO MANY SHOW TUNES!)

Eric and William wanted to find Ciel so bad they had to venture into the Phantomhive estate. But, they were so scared. So, Ronald had to get them to their senses. The trio had bein trained and was ready. _"The enemy's out there and there's chaos and fear, you want to cry like a baby when the darkness comes near."_ Ronald sang. William and Eric looked at each other and nodded. They were not afried anymore. This was their hour. They were ready to attack.

10. Alice- Avril Lavigne

Ciel woke up to find himself in a blue dress. "Great I'm in a dress and I look like Alice from Alice in Wonderland." Ciel said to himself. Sebastian walked into Ciel's room and laughed. "What's so funny?" Ciel asked him butler. "Do you like your Halloween costume?" the butler chuckled. "Halloween costume? Is this a joke?" Ciel asked. Sebastian shook his head and offered his hand, which Ciel took. They walked out to the party, and eyes were on Ciel. "I look ridicules." Ciel said. He was gonna get Sebastian back for this. He didn't know how, but he was.

* * *

><p>Hey people! What'd you think? I got the rules from kyotoprincess. Review= Cookies!<p> 


End file.
